He's good somewhere deep down inside there
by QueenAngels
Summary: So I'm writing a fic about how Manfred. It’s about how Manfred is good deep down inside. I'll be in it, yes. I changed my name though. I'll be the one to change him. It will also be with other CB characters...It’s really cute.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm writing a fic about how Manfred. It's about how Manfred is good deep down inside. I'll be in it, yes. I'll be the one to change him. It will also be with other CB characters...It's really cute, I think. I have the first parts all planned out...so I'll update whenever I can.

Introduction

Amber walked into the entrance hall. She looked around. She sighed. It has been a long time since she walked through those doors. She was only 14 when she left; freshman year. She had grown up in this town and moved away 4 years ago. It was senior year for her and she was back. Back to Bloor's Academy. The fire at her fingers sparked with joy as she saw everyone pile into the hallways. A new year, a new week, and new day. She smiled. It was good to be back

Chapter One

Amber walked a little bit further and tripped on someone's cape. It was green. She groaned. Someone from under neither her started to apologize "yo! I'm sorry...didn't mean to...the cape is a bit big since it's new..." She got up "no no its okay. I'm fine. No harm done" she smiled at him. "I'm Amber." he nodded "I'm Gabe." then a few others came in from behind him "this is Oliva, Em, Tanc, Sanders, oh and there's Billy and Charlie coming now." Amber smiled at them "nice to meet you all." Everyone started to introduce themselves to her. She was happy. Now she was in a group of friend, yet they were all a year or two younger than her. She wondered who was in her class...that actually stayed...  
Later when she was guided to the Kings Room she sat down next to Olivia and Emma her two new friends. The bell rang and she heard someone yelling at Charlie  
"Charlie Bone! How many times do I have to tell you that you need to come to class on time! You're always late!" it barked at Charlie.  
The voice was familiar. As the voice came closer to the room she knew who it was. The tall boy with a black pony tail and coal black eyes walked into the room. Once he saw her the two stared at each other. They only knew each other so well. The two stayed quiet, not a smile, not a frown.  
Finally he broke the silence. "Everyone, this is Amber. We welcome her...back to the Kings Room." he said without another word. He glanced at her one more time. They had a long history together only a few knew about it. He then got back to his work.

Then Zelda, Asa, the twins, Joshua, and Dagbert walked in. Asa saw Amber and laughed. Once Zelda walked in she glared. The two never got along. Amber wondered what had happened to her since she left. She'll learn about that soon. Her three classmates from freshmen year was still there. That was good. She started to do some work. The bell rung and everyone left except for her 3 former classmates.  
"Welcome back Amber!" cried Asa wiping tears of laughter away "it's been what? 3 years?" he patted her on the back.  
Zelda faked a smile, and oh did Amber know it was fake. "Welcome back doll, it'll be fun to have you back." Amber nodded thanks then turned to Manfred.  
"Dad told me someone was coming...didn't know it was...you." he said flatly. Zelda grinned at his comment. Asa stared in shock.  
Amber smiled at him and nodded "that's the best greeting I've had yet." she stared then excused herself "now; if you'll excuse me...I have some things to do…"

Amber stormed off out of the room and found Olivia and Emma staring at her. She sighed. "Let's just say…I was in their class freshman year." The other two stared. "I'm not like them, be sure of that…" _I've changed. I'm not like them…anymore! _

Manfred followed her out "wait…Amber I didn't mean it like that…" Amber turned around to face him. She sighed. He smiled at her. Amber rolled her eyes. "To the looks of it, doesn't look like you've changed at all. Still a flirting jerk." She spat at him turning around and walking off. He stared in shock. Zelda came out behind him and nodded shrugging "she is right in away." Manfred scowled.

Olivia and Emma looked at each other "are we missing something?" Olivia asked. Emma shrugged "I think something happened that we don't know about…" the two nodded. They were going to figure it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay starting Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After a few days Olivia and Emma had found pictures of Rina when she was younger. They opened Manfred's 8th grade graduation pictures:

**Best Friends **_[from left to right Zelda, Rina]_

**Best friends**_[Rina, Zelda, and teacher.] _

**class party[**The two flipped through the endings of the year book and then both gasped at the following picture:]  
**8th grade cutest sweethearts **_[Manfred in back and Rina in front...mad that Asa took the picture when Rina said she was leaving...for a long time.]_

The two stared at each other.  
Emma said "if Rina...and Manfred were...and now Zelda is with-"  
Olivia nodded "and Rina and Zelda were best friends...no wonder-" they had figured part of it out, but the question now was...why was all of this happening?

**cliff hanger! What do you think will happen next?!?!**


	3. Chapter 3

Emma and Olivia planned it all out. They had figured everything out and they set everything up. They made it so that Manfred, Zelda, and Amber would all find each other, with the help of the others.

"Manny, come on are you scared to back off on a fight!" he screamed as he ran down the hallways with Manfred on his heels.

Olivia turned to Amber "I'm not feeling so well, would you mind go getting something from the dorm for me? It's just a notebook with the scripts and all…" Amber nodded and went through the hallways.

Charlie went up to Zelda "darling, you want to see this…Manfred is following Amber…again!" he said with a grin as he quickly got her attention and lead her to the other two.

So, when Amber was wondering the halls alone, Manfred came up behind her. "You aren't supposed to be here!" he started to bark at her, but once he realized who it was he went red in the face then looked down at his feet. She was tired of it "why can't you yell at me normally?!" she yelled at him her hair bursting in flames. Manfred jumped back in shock at her outburst and couldn't find anything to say back at her. "Why do you act like that around me?" she asked him again. He looked up at her. She glared at him. "We've been over for over 3 years now! Plus, you have Zelda now. Why would I want to be in the love triangle again!" she told him. She then heard a snickering behind her. She whipped around in a flash and saw Zelda. She looked back at Manfred "Haven't you seen her track you down! You think I haven't seen you following me around." She asked him. He gulped "I…er…" he said. Zelda glared "Amber, leave him alone will you? He's just being the pathetic guy he's always been." Manfred looked up at Zelda with anger. Zelda continued "darling, he's been stalking you, just like he did in the 8th grade." Both Manfred and Amber gritted their teeth. "You see ever since you left he hasn't dated anyone. He still cares for Ms. Show off teacher's pet who just ditched us all. You had the choice to stay." She spat at Amber. Manfred then piped up "what do you mean? She was never a show off; you were always the snobby tattle tale." Amber didn't dare look at Manfred. She looked back at Zelda "You were a liar and tricked me. I left for my parents. Not for you. Not because you ruined my relationship, not because you were a complete failure of a best friend that I thought you were. I left because my parents both lost their jobs and we moved in with my grandparents." She looked down "I'm glad you're happy." She then turned to Manfred "You don't have to be a jerk. You have a heart. I know you do. "She said and stormed off. Manfred ran out after her. Zelda stood there in shock.

Manfred ran out after her. "Wait, so you left because of that?" he told Amber as he grabbed her by the arm pulling her in front of him. She looked down and nodded. "So you didn't leave because Zelda tricked you in thinking I liked her over you?" Amber looked up confused at him. He smiled "I thought you left because you hated me." Amber looked at him "why would I do that?" It was Manfred's turn to look down. "I thought I'd never see you again. I've lost my mother already. I have no one else. Then you left. It just kept happening to me. Am I not worth it?" Amber shook her head "that's not true! Your worth all the while, not at all a reason of why I left." She brushed his hair back from his eyes. "I'm not planning on leaving any time soon either." She smiled at him.

The whole crew from around the corner all high fived with accomplishment and finished watching as Manfred took Amber's hand and she took his and they walked together away out onto the grounds into the sunset.


End file.
